1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to those tools which simultaneously insert a plurality of wires into parallel wire receiving grooves on a housing.
2. The Prior Art
Heretobefore, wires were laced into the connector cap by hand, a time consuming and inefficient exercise.